Teenagers
by KRAEK
Summary: Sequel to Lizzy Returns: Lily is missing! But as Wilbur, Kilbur, and Sierra try to find out what happened, someone begins to stalk them! Everything is falling apart, and nobody remembers who Lily even is! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! –drumroll- Sequel to "Lizzy Returns"! And I swear on Doris's grave (if she has one) that this will be slightly funnier with slightly less action/suspense. Or will it??

Chapter One: Vick 

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ Todayland Middle School let out. Wilbur Robinson got up from his chair,

looking around for a sign of his sister, Lily. His other sisters Kilbur and Sierra joined him in the

hall. Sierra, Kilbur, and Lily were friends that they had met in their last adventure when ants had

invaded. They soon surprised Wilbur by telling him that they were actually his sisters, all of 13

years of age.

"Hey, Wilbur, where's Lily? I haven't seen her all day, she didn't even show up for

school!" Kilbur asked. "Yeah, and when I got up to wake her, she wasn't even in her bed! I just

heard a whoosh sound last night, and then nothing!" Sierra continued. "You mean she wasn't

even _there_ this morning?" Wilbur asked. "No, we thought it was strange, too!" Kilbur said.

Suddenly, a boy at 15 who was held back two grades, appeared between Kilbur and

Wilbur and said, "Look who's going out! Wilbur and the new girl!" Wilbur's jaw dropped and Kilbur

slapped the boy. "Shut up! I'm his _sister_!" Kilbur yelled. "Yeah, and so am I, so back off, loser!"

Sierra snapped. "Ooh, Wilbur's dating his sister?" the boy said. At that point, the siblings got

_really_ ticked off. Kilbur grabbed the kid's collar and threw him into the lockers, "Just shut up! No

wonder you were held back, you don't _have _a brain! You probably are dating your _brother_!!!"

As there were _ooohs_ from the other kids, the Wilbur grabbed Kilbur and Sierra's wrists

and pulled them outside and behind the school. "Do you know who you just insulted?" Wilbur

whispered through clenched teeth. "Yeah, a total idiot who doesn't have a brain…" Kilbur

snapped. "No, that was Vick Adain! He's been held back two grades and is known to take people

down!" Wilbur was exasperated.

There was a long silence. Somewhere a cricket chirped. Instinctively, Sierra slammed her

foot down. The cricket's _crick_ was stopped mid-crick and Sierra lifted up her foot. There was the

squished cricket. "Greeaaat…Kilbur, remind me to wash my shoes…" Sierra mumbled. Then

there was another long silence, which was broken by a loud voice, "_WHERE ARE THEY?!?!?!_"

Kilbur peeked around the corner, where Vick stomped around, rubbing the back of his

head where he hit the lockers. "Uh-oh…we need to get out of here…" Kilbur mumbled. "How?"

Wilbur asked. Sierra gave an emphasized cough and Kilbur turned to her, "Yes, Sierra?"

Sierra sighed, "Do I have to spell it out?" Kilbur looked at Wilbur and asked, "Will you?"

Sierra rolled her eyes and gestured to the button on their watches (:see "Lizzy Returns").

"Umm…" Kilbur fiddled with her hair. Sierra groaned and pressed the button. Her shoes sprouted

jets and she began to hover in the air. "Oh, right!" Kilbur said. Sierra could've sworn she saw a

lightbulb flick on above Kilbur's head.

Kilbur pressed the button on her watch and hovered into the air. She looked down and

saw Wilbur frozen in place. She flew back down and said to Wilbur, "This is really unlike you,

Wilbur. I know I've only known you for, like, three weeks, but you're actually _not talking_. And you

can't stand…standing still! What's wrong with you?" Wilbur just pointed in front of him. Kilbur

looked forward and there was Vick. "Oh," she mumbled.

"_I'M GONNA CREAM YOU WEASELS!!!_" Vick screamed. "Uh-oh…" Kilbur said.

"Uh…Kilbur? Are you coming or are you gonna be killed?" Sierra shouted from up in the air.

"Oh…yeah…come on Wilbur, we don't have time for you to power up your jets…" Kilbur

stammered. "_LET'S GET IT ON!!_" Vick yelled. "Kilbur?!" Wilbur yelled. Kilbur swooped down,

grabbed Wilbur's arm and lifted him up into the air. "I'll get you!" Vick yelled. "Not today!" Wilbur

yelled. In a few minutes, they landed in front of the Robinson Mansion.

**Yikes! Barely avoiding Vick! By the way, I have no idea what kind of name Vick is. And Vick "sounds like Vicky and Rick" (yeah thanks, Court). Let's see you come up with a better name in under five seconds!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so technically this is taking longer to write than "Lizzy Returns", but…never mind. This is gonna be longer than the last story. You can bet on it.

Chapter Two: Who? 

As soon as they landed, Sierra spotted Vick trudging up the hill that the Robinson

Mansion stood on. "Run!!" Sierra yelled. They ran inside the house and ran into their mom,

Franny Robinson. "Mom, look out!" Kilbur yelled and slammed the door shut. Franny stepped in

front of the door and squinted at her, "Kilbur, don't slam the door in that nice boy's face." Franny

began to open the door. "Mom, I wouldn't do that," said Sierra. Franny replied sharply, "What can

an eighth-grader do to me?" She opened the door. _WHAM!!!_ Vick had socked Franny, sending

her spinning, and she landed on the ground. "That," Wilbur gulped.

"That'll teach you to—" Vick began to rant, but then he saw who he punched. "Mrs.

Robinson?!" Franny shook it off and stood up, towering over Vick in her cherry-red pumps.

"Young man," Franny said sternly, "What is wrong with you?" Vick gulped, "I'm sorry, Mrs.

Robinson. I was aiming for Wilbur and Kilbur and—" Before he could say another word, Franny

grabbed his ear and snapped, "You were planning on hurting my kids?! That's it. Wilbur, get me

the phone, honey. I'm going to call this young man's mother." Vick's eyes widened. He sunk onto

his knees and begged Franny, "No, no! Please don't call my mommy! She'll ground me for a

month!" Wilbur snickered and Kilbur and Sierra raised their eyebrows. "This is who you were

afraid of?" Kilbur asked, obviously thinking Wilbur was pathetic. "I was never afraid. Wilbur

Robinson isn't afraid of anything!" Wilbur blurted. Kilbur rolled her eyes, "Wilbur?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't talk about yourself in third-person," Kilbur replied flatly. Franny tapped her foot impatiently

and said, "Wilbur, may I please have the phone?" Wilbur snapped into reality and handed his

mother the phone.

Franny dialed the number and said, "Hello, Argent? It's Franny Robinson. I have your

son. He's been attempting to beat up my kids. Then he apparently punched me…" Franny rubbed

the bruise on her cheek then continued, "Could you please come by and pick him up?" There was

a slight pause then Franny said, "Ok, thank you, Argent." She gave the phone back to Wilbur and

said, "You're mother is very unhappy with you. She says you are in big trouble."

In a few moments, the doorbell rang. Franny opened it and there was a tall lady with

short bobbed rice-colored hair that wore a _lot_ of mascara. She was in a pinstripe suit and knee-

high white boots. "Thank you for restraining—er—watching over my son, Franny. See you soon!"

the woman said. Kilbur, Sierra, and Wilbur overheard (eavesdropped) the woman say, "Vick, you

are grounded for a month!" Then they heard Vick saying, "Oh, no, mommy! Please don't! I'll be a

good boy! Good, good boy!" Then they heard the woman snap, "Two months! Wanna go for

three?" Then a babyish yell sent them stumbling backwards, away from the door.

As soon as they saw the woman's flying car lift off their lawn, the siblings turned to

Franny. "Mom, have you seen Lily?" Sierra asked. "Lily? Who's that?" Franny asked. "Haha,

mom. Real funny. No seriously, have you seen Lily?" Wilbur replied. "Whom?" Franny asked.

"Mom, you forgot your third daughter?! Ya know, Lily. A bit dim-witted? D on her report card?

Remember?" Kilbur tried to bring back Franny's memory. "I have no idea what you three are

talking about! I've never had a daughter named Lily!" Franny said sincerely.

The siblings' jaws dropped. They stared at each other, then stared at Franny. Without

another word, they went to Wilbur's room and sat down on his floor. Kilbur rubbed her forehead,

"How can she not remember her? She doesn't even remember her! It's like she never

existed…pinch me, I'm in shock!" Sierra reached over to pinch her, but Kilbur swatted her away

and snapped, "Rhetorical!"

"I know!" Wilbur suddenly blurted. "Let's use the Memory Scanner that dad still has!"

Sierra jumped up, "Good idea!" The siblings ran to the lab and found Cornelius (Lewis of the

future, for those who haven't seen the movie). "Dad, we need to borrow the Memory Scanner! It

seems that mom can't remember Lily and—" Kilbur began to explain, when Cornelius interrupted,

"Lily? We never knew anyone named Lily!" Wilbur already had the headset on. He dialed in the

date on the keypad: _October 5__th__, 2037_. It showed Lily, Wilbur, Kilbur, Sierra, and Lewis standing

in front of Queen Lizzy/Ember in the Hive. Wilbur paused it and zoomed in on Lily's face.

Cornelius shook his head and said, "Who is that? Kids, how many times have I told you:

don't talk to strangers!" Kilbur's eyes widened, her eyebrows raised a whole half-an-inch, and her

jaw dropped. "Dad, you should remember! You were there!" Sierra protested. "I don't know what

you're talking about!" Cornelius said. "Fine! We'll get you of the past! You'll…he'll…remember!

Yeah, both of you will remember!" Kilbur snapped and the three took off towards the garage.

They almost ran into Franny, who was coming in to see Cornelius. As soon as they passed,

Franny said to her husband, "Honey, I'm worried about them. They keep on going on about some

girl named Lily." Cornelius rubbed his chin and replied, "Franny, I'm sure they know something

that we don't. Let's hope the future doesn't get screwed up again.

In the garage, the three had stopped short. They couldn't believe what they were seeing!

"Wilbur!" Kilbur gasped. "I know!" Wilbur said. "The prototype Time Machine is…gone!"

**Oooohh…the Time Machine is gone! And nobody remembers Lily! I bet Wilbur is planning on doing something drastic. Ok, ok, so guess who stole the Time Machine. I'm timing you for a few days…maybe a week…ok ok amnesia! What am I writing, who are you?**


	3. Chapter 3

This is taking forever! I have writer's block. It's really hard not to give away the story and stuff. It's truly hard for me to keep a secret. AAK!! The secret's coming out! –puts duct tape over mouth-

Chapter Three: Stalked 

"Gone?! This _definitely _fits under the category of 'What happened to Lily'," Sierra

remarked. "Wait…the _whoosh_ last night could've been Lily taking off in the Time Machine. Maybe

she went to see Lewis?" Kilbur suggested. "One way to find out," said Wilbur, hopping into the

blue Time Machine. As Kilbur followed, Sierra pointed out, "Can't we just do a time scan?" Kilbur

and Wilbur rolled their eyes and said in unison, "It's more fun this way."

"You two definitely like doing that. But…the last time you said 'it's more fun this way', we

ended up with knifes to our necks in a cell in the Hive!" Sierra argued. Kilbur said, "Do you want

to find Lily?" Sierra nodded. "Well, if Lily _did_ take the Time Machine and so happened to visit

Lewis, then he would tell us where she is!" Kilbur snapped. "So get in!" Wilbur added. Sierra

sighed and got in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…

They landed on the front lawn of their home in the past. They snuck around to Lewis's lab

and Kilbur knocked on the window. Lewis, who had been working on an invention, dropped his

screwdriver in surprise. He went to the window and said, "Aw, man. What happened to the future

this time?" Wilbur said, "Let us in and we'll tell you!" Lewis opened the window and his future kids

stumbled in.

"What happened to the future?" Lewis repeated as soon as they had come in. Sierra

sighed and admitted, "Lily's gone, then we discovered that a Time Machine was stolen, and—"

Lewis held up his hand and Sierra paused. "Wait a second, so Lily is gone _and_ the Time Machine

was stolen?" Lewis asked, trying to see if he had heard Sierra correctly. Sierra, Kilbur, and Wilbur

all nodded.

"Lily's gone…where is she?" Lewis asked. Kilbur rolled her eyes and said, "Well, dad—

er—Lewis…if we knew, would we ask?" Lewis shrugged. Then Sierra said, "Ya know…dad—

Lewis…it'd be really great if you could help us find her…" Lewis shook his head, "Sorry. I have

some inventions to work on. But why don't you go to the night when you noticed she

disappeared?" Kilbur slapped her forehead and said, "Of course! We should have thought of

that!"

Suddenly, Wilbur said to his sisters, "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

Kilbur nodded and said, "Yeah I have that feeling right now…" Suddenly, they heard a sneeze.

They all went wide-eyed and turned to the window. There was a figure standing there.

"_AAAAAHHHHH!!!_" everyone screamed. The figure began to open the window. "Crap, back off!"

Kilbur yelled and charged over to the window. The figure grabbed her. "Hey, don't touch me! Only

my family touches me!" Kilbur yelled and kicked the figure.

The figure stumbled backwards and fell onto the grass. Lewis slammed the window

closed and locked it. Kilbur sank down onto the floor. "Dang, who _was_ that?" she wondered aloud.

Wilbur and Sierra shrugged. Kilbur stood up and said, "I'm following him!" Wilbur and Sierra

jumped up and said, "We'll help!" Lewis waved, "Well, see you guys soon!"

"Bye, Lewis!" everyone yelled as they ran out the front door. They saw the figure stand up

clumsily and scramble in front of them. Kilbur signaled to her siblings to follow. Then ran through

the park and then Kilbur stumbled over a baseball bat that was left by some careless kid. Wilbur,

who was following too close behind, ran into Kilbur and tripped over her, and Sierra ran into both

of them. By the time they had gotten themselves untangled and upright and standing up, the

figure was gone.

"Great, we lost him," Sierra said. Wilbur sighed and said, "Ah well, we'd better just see

how Lily disappeared." The other two nodded and they got into the Time Machine. They typed

into the keypad: _November 12__th__, 2037_.

**Gasp! Who was the stalker? Who oh who? That's for me to know and you to find out. Whoa, whoa! Careful with that baseball bat! Aah! Don't hit the Meet the Robinsons memorabilia! –crash- Oh no you didn't! –comes after you with my Chargeball glove that I modified to fire darts- MUAHAHAHAHA!!! –twitches and does that one mad scientist thing again- Ooh. Sorry if that hurt. If anyone asks, you got a shot at the doctor's, K? **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taking so long for me to update! I'm having serious issues with writer's block. I mean, I know how everything is gonna end up, but I want to make this story really long and suspenseful. Any ideas?

Chapter Four: Gone as in Gone 

As soon as they landed, they quickly snuck into Lily's bedroom. They stared at

Lily. "She's sleeping…" Wilbur said. Kilbur shot him a look, then said, "Duh. It's two in

the morning." Sierra clamped her hands over their mouths and said, "Shh! We may wake

her up!" At that, Kilbur and Wilbur clamped their hands over Sierra's mouth. They stood

there, Sierra's hands over Wilbur and Kilbur's mouths, and Kilbur and Wilbur's hands

over Sierra's mouth. They stood there like that for 5 minutes…

10 minutes…

15 minutes…

20 minutes…

Suddenly, a strange noise broke the silence. Kilbur and Sierra looked down. Wilbur was

on the ground, asleep, and snoring up a storm. Kilbur quickly swatted his head. "Ow!" Wilbur

whispered. "Good, you're up. Now stay up!" Kilbur whispered back. Wilbur glared at her. Kilbur

glared at him back. Suddenly Sierra snapped as quietly as possible, "Something's happening.

Shh!"

They stared at Lily. Her entire body was turning blue and phantom-ish. Wilbur's eyes

widened. "That's what happened to me whenever I was going out of existence into oblivion!"

Wilbur suddenly gasped. "Lily!" Kilbur yelled and ran over to her. But as she was going to grab

Lily's wrist, Lily turned into a blue phantom-blob and flew out the window and into the sky. The

three ran to the window and watched as the blob vanished. "So that's what happened! Someone

sent Lily out of existence!" Kilbur gasped. "Oh man. She never existed. So she's technically gone

as in gone," Wilbur said.

Kilbur rubbed the sides of her head, then threw her hands into the air, and said, "That

doesn't explain how mom and dad don't remember her, because when you—" she quickly pointed

to Wilbur then continued, "…when you went bye-bye, Lewis still remembered you!" They thought

for a moment, then Sierra blurted, "That one invention that dad invented! The—the—the Blink!

That's it! The Blink! Whoever did this _obviously_ wiped mom and dad's memories!"

"But how do we find out who?" Wilbur asked. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure whoever

sent Lily out of existence has something to do with the missing Time Machine! I mean, you need

to have a Time Machine to stop someone from existing!" Kilbur pointed out.

"Very true!" Sierra agreed. "But who on earth would want Lily out of existence? Why

wouldn't they go for all of us?"

"I don't know, Sierra, but maybe—" Kilbur stopped short when they heard footsteps. Then

they heard Cornelius say, "Are you sure, Franny? Do you really think we should check on our kids

during the middle of the night? I mean, they're all thirteen! Teenagers are known for sleeping!"

Kilbur's jaw dropped, obviously offended in some sort of way. Then they heard Franny say, "I

must check on them every night! Ever since that one night when Wilbur snuck off to steal the

Time Machine so he could meet you of the past and—" Cornelius cut her off and said, "Ok I get

it."

The three looked around frantically, then Sierra pushed the button on her watch. "Why do

we _always_ forget we have jet shoes?" Kilbur snapped and rolled her eyes. Sierra snapped her

fingers and pointed to the window. The other two pressed the buttons on their watches and flew

out the window. "Okay, now I'm glad Lily called the bedroom closest to mom and dad's," Kilbur

said and flew into her and Sierra's room (they shared a room) and Wilbur flew into his. They sat

motionless in their beds, listening to their parents' footsteps. Wilbur laid, eyes basically fused

open. He heard Franny open his door, quickly look around, and closed the door. The second the

door closed, Wilbur leapt out of bed and pressed the button on his watch again and hovered

outside, waiting for his sisters.

A few minutes passed. Wilbur rolled his eyes and flew over to the Tyrannosaurus Rex

topiary and sat on its head. He checked his watch. What was taking them so long? Eventually,

the girls flew out the window. "Finally! What were you doing?" Wilbur yelled at his sisters. "Well,

sorry, but Sierra's right jet-shoe malfunctioned and we had to quickly fix it," Kilbur snapped.

Wilbur then said, "We have to go find out how Lily went out of existence."

As they flew to the Time Machine, nobody noticed the figure hiding behind a topiary,

watching their every move.

**I still haven't got any ideas, and this story isn't gonna write itself. Ideas…please??? Also, with the Time Machine gone and Lily out of existence, not to mention Franny and Cornelius's memories being wiped and the jet-shoes are malfunctioning…then there's the stalker…this just doesn't seem like the Robinsons' day(s). **


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Writer's block over! My story will be finished sooner than I thought, though…yeah, I can't keep a secret for long. Look forward to it in the next few chapters.

Chapter Five: Cornelius's New Invention 

As soon as Kilbur, Wilbur, and Sierra landed the Time Machine in the present time in the

future (aka 5:47 P.M. November 13th, 2037), they went to Wilbur's room to think up a plan.

"So…how are we gonna do this? We don't even know how or when that evil jerk sent Lily out

of existence!" Sierra said, exasperated. "Well, I guess we should start out with any time Lily

could've been sent out of existence," Kilbur suggested. "Okay," Wilbur got a pen and paper.

"Um, Wilbur? Maybe I should write it…your handwriting—no offense—is kinda hard to

read…" Sierra said.

Wilbur shrugged and handed over the pen and paper. "Okay, to start out, they

could've…killed Lily when she was just born…" Kilbur said. "Oh, and there was that one time

when a bear attacked us in the woods when we were searching for our family!" Sierra

suggested.

"And there was that time when Lily choked on that pizza and we had to put her in the

Heimlich!" Kilbur blurted. "Oh, right, and that employee had to mop it up off the floor! That

was kinda funny!" Sierra laughed. "Back to the point!" Wilbur snapped. "That's a first…" Kilbur

mumbled under her breath.

"What about when we were in the Hive and your laser pen just 'happened' to short-

circuit…" Wilbur said. "Yeah, that's one of them…" Kilbur said then turned to Sierra,

"…Sierra, how many times do we have to visit?"

"We have to go to four times…" Sierra said. "Or…" they heard a voice say. They turned

around and saw Cornelius in the doorway. "Or…you can use this new invention…" their

father went on. "What is it…?" Sierra asked. "You just enter the time and date that the person

vanished and it'll tell you what happened!" Cornelius explained.

Kilbur raised her eyebrow and asked, "And how did you invent that?" Cornelius glanced

at her over his shoulder and said, "Don't ask." As soon as Cornelius left the room, Wilbur

said, "Well, he's our dad. I guess we should test this thing out…" He inputted the date and

time Lily's disappearance took place. "I think we now pull the switch…" Wilbur then said. He

reached for the switch. Kilbur lunged in front of him and slapped his hand away.

"Ow! What was that for?" Wilbur demanded. "Oh, you don't remember the last time you

pulled a switch?" Kilbur snapped. Wilbur thought for a moment, then thrust the machine into

Kilbur's arms. "You think you know how to use it?" Wilbur snapped. "Then try!"

Kilbur smirked and said, "Oh, well, if you insist!" She pressed four buttons, pulled the

switch, and pressed the green button. The machine powered up and then it projected a small

screen. Wilbur folded his arms across his chest, obviously a little annoyed with Kilbur. Sierra

noticed and said, "Wilbur, get over it."

Then, words began appearing on the screen. "It says that…oh my gosh. Our fourth option

was right! It says that she was killed by the knife!" Sierra gasped. "Super…" Kilbur said

sarcastically. "To the Time Machine that hasn't been stolen by the evil jerk yet!"

**Okay, so…we know what happened to Lily. Now we have to fix it! So close to end…woohoo! Who wants a sequel to the sequel?? Huh, huh, anyone??**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, okay, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! Here's the secret! Here's the "mastermind" behind everything! Here…is the chapter you'll have to read in order to stop the suspense from ripping you apart, tee-hee.

Chapter Six: Reunited, Yet Still In Trouble 

Kilbur, Wilbur, and Sierra quickly ran outside. They rushed to the Time Machine and

inputted the date: _October 5__th__, 2037_. They arrived in the Hive Cell B just as the knife above

Lily's neck lowered till there was a centimeter 'til the knife went down. Kilbur reached into her

pocket. Sierra spotted her and said, "Oh, great. And in Kilbur's pocket of mysteries today

is…" Kilbur pulled out what looked like a miniature water gun. Sierra sighed and finished, "An

ordinary water gun!"

Kilbur ignored her and aimed at the rope holding the knife to the ceiling. "Watch this! Can

an ordinary water gun do this?" Kilbur snapped and pulled the trigger. A dart shot out of the

'toy water gun' and pinned the rope to the other end of the room, leaving the knife dangling

over a big pile of nothing! Sierra ran over to Lily and untied her. "Man, am I glad to see you

guys!" Lily said. "You have no idea!" Wilbur replied. "When that kid shot your laser-pen at the

wall and ran it out of juice, I thought I was dead!" Lily piped.

"Hold up, hold up! What kid? Where did he shoot the laser?" Kilbur blurted out. "I didn't

get a good look at the kid. I just know it was a guy and he shot that wall over there!" Lily

pointed to the wall next to the wall that Sierra crushed. Kilbur, Sierra, and Wilbur ran over to

the wall. There were two letters. "What the…? V.A.? Who the heck is…" Kilbur paused, and

her eyes widened. Sierra and Wilbur realized it, too.

"V.A.?!" Sierra yelled. They stared at each other, then Wilbur said, "I know we all know

who it is. So on three, we all gasp it in surprised voices, ok?" The other two nodded.

"One…two…three…"

"VICK ADAIN!!!"

Suddenly a figure appeared from the shadows. "That's right. Wow, you guys are

smart…just smart enough to fall into a trap…" It was Vick.

"Crap. We should have known this was coming…" Kilbur mumbled under her breath.

"Yep…just you and me now, sister…" Vick said. He paused. Then he added, "And you and

you and you…"

"Here it comes. Wow, we were just asking to be captured, huh?" Lily snapped. "Keep

your mouth shut…the only reason we're here is because of you…" Sierra snapped back.

"Let's just do this thing…" Wilbur said and Vick closed in.

**There you have it! For those who guessed Vick was behind everything, you win a prize. Close your eyes and breathe in…now open…and that's your prize! A big gulp of air!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm almost done! And sorry if you didn't like the gulp of air. Here's another prize: a brand new Honda SUV!!! Oh, you can't drive? Neither can I. That's why I'm trying to get rid of it. Fine: a brand new SUV for your parents (that came with skateboards for you; helmets sold separately).

Chapter Seven: Robinsons Vs. Vick 

Vick laughed evilly and Kilbur mumbled, "How long did it take you to perfect that?" Vick

ignored her and began ranting, "Ah, yes. I suppose you have guessed that I am the one that

sent Lily out of existence."

"Duh." Wilbur, Kilbur, Lily, and Sierra said in unison. "Well, I suppose now I should tell

you all that I have done. My mother's cousin is Lizzy and—though you may not have

noticed—after you left the science fair, Lewis's invention accidentally eliminated all her ants.

To get revenge for Aunt Lizzy, I decided to take you all out of existence. Of course after I had

finished Lily, I went to make sure that she went bye-bye. So when I heard your parents

coming to check on you guys, I realized that if you all died, I wouldn't even be a bully. And I,

for one, couldn't let that happen!

"So I just left it at Lily. But then I figured your parents would start to hunt me down! So I

stole the Blink from you're dad's lab and brainwashed your parents. Then, when you nearly

knocked me out at school, Kilbur, I wished that I had killed you instead. But, you were the one

with the laser pen. So I just decided to short-circuit your jet-shoes. So I threw this small

device at your shoe so it would malfunction in a few hours. But, apparently, it landed on

Sierra's shoe. But I still wanted to make sure I perfected it. So I followed you into the past, but

I was allergic to the plants that surrounded the lab. And when I sneezed, I knew it: busted.

But I realized you didn't get a good look at me. So I took a bat in the park and threw it down

into the grass and you tripped on it!

"Of course, the plan went perfectly until your dad gave you the invention! So I just

planned to trap you here. Clever, right?" Vick finished. "Sure…" Lily snapped. Then Sierra

said, "Hey, where _is_ the Blink, anyway?" Vick responded, "Oh, right here." He pulled it out of

his pocket.

Kilbur smirked and said, "You're really dumb, aren't you?" Vick's head snapped her way.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. "Because of this," Wilbur said and turned the Blink towards

Vick. The red light came on, and Vick blinked. "Where are we…?" he asked, dazed. "Wow, he

sure is dumb!" Kilbur mumbled. "What? Why I ought to…" Vick began to charge at Kilbur.

Sierra swiftly stuck out her arm, and Vick ran into it. He went unconscious. "And apparently

not as strong as he looks!" Kilbur added. "Anyway, we'd better get back. Mom and Dad are

sure to have not lost their memories now. Since Lily is alive and back in existence…"

Then something struck Lily. "Hey guys?" she asked. "Where _is_ the prototype Time

Machine, exactly?" Everyone paused. "Umm…right over there?" Sierra guessed. Sure

enough, there was the Time Machine. "Wow, what a coincidence!" Kilbur said.

"Okay, so Kilbur and me will go in the prototype…" Wilbur said. "And Sierra and me will

load Vick into the other Time Machine and give him back to his mom!" Lily said. The group

split directions, got into the Time Machines, and went back…or forward…or whichever way

they lived!

**Okay, okay, so this time, no one was kidnapped. Man, it really bugs me now that the evil jerk couldn't of been smarter! I mean, we just use the Blink (thanks for letting me borrow it, Robin), and then…nothing. Ah well. Two more chapters! Or maybe three…it depends on how much time I have…**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I hope you liked the story. There's this chapter, then an author's note. Have fun. P.S. Don't try to read this while you're skateboarding on those skateboards ;-)

Chapter Eight: The Future's Fixed…And Now To The Sequel! 

As soon as they had dropped Vick off at his house, the Robinson kids quietly snuck the

Time Machines into the garage. They opened the garage door, snuck into the house

and…"What were you doing in there?!" Franny was right in front of them. "Polishing the Time

Machines?" Kilbur smiled sweetly. "Right. I'm sure everyone will believe that. Everyone that

doesn't know the real story!" Franny snapped and Kilbur's smile vanished.

"You went back in time to bring Lily back into existence, I'm not stupid, and that much I'm

thankful for. But you broke into your own house, took the Time Machine without permission,

and…" Franny was cut short when Wilbur interrupted, "To save time, are we grounded?"

"Oh, yes you are. One week. Don't give me any excuses!" Franny snapped. Sierra

sighed. But Lily got a little angry and whipped out the Blink. "Uh…Lily…" Kilbur tried to stop

her, but Franny blinked. "Oh, wow I have such a headache! I don't remember a thing!

Except…oh, Lily, you're back! It's great that you're back in existence!"

"It's great that I'm back in existence. But are we grounded?" Lily asked. "No, you aren't.

Hey, why don't you guys go show your father that you exist again?" Franny replied cheerily.

Wilbur shrugged and they went to the lab. Cornelius freaked out also and said, "Oh, it's great

you're back, Lily!" Lily just smiled and they went to Wilbur's room.

"Nice idea with the Blink, Lily!" Kilbur high-fived her. Sierra said, "We should just be glad

that Lily's back and we aren't grounded!"

Wilbur frowned for a moment. "Uh-oh…" he said. "Oh no, Wilbur, what now?" Lily asked.

"I think…we left the dart-firing water gun in the Hive!" he said. "No we didn't. I have it right

here!" Kilbur said and held it up. "But I can't help feeling we forgot something…" Wilbur said.

"Eh, you get that feeling all the time!" Sierra said. "True…" Wilbur said. "Seriously, we

didn't forget anything!" Lily said. "Umm…I think I left my history homework at school…" Kilbur

mumbled. "Oh, man, Kilbur!!!" they yelled. "Nope, I'm just messing with you, we didn't have

any history homework! Remember, it was outlawed?" Kilbur laughed.

"Oh, right…" Sierra said. "I guess we just wait until Wilbur messes up the future again…"

Lily grinned. "Hey!!" Wilbur snapped. Everyone just laughed.

Sorry this chapter is a little short. I just made up the "forgetting something" thing off of the top of my mind to actually make the chapter get to the bottom of the page…and, by the way, the future is going to be messed up _real_ soon.


	9. Author's Note

**Well I hope you liked the story. Special thanks to **_**doodlegirll**_** and **

_**NobleBrokenBeauty**_** for being the ONLY ONES to review this as I was writing **

**it…hint, hint.**

**Well, the sequel to this sequel will be here on in a couple of days. **

**Also…um…dang what else should I put in this Author's Note???**

**Okay…**

**MEET THE ROBINSONS RULES, GOOD NIGHT YA'LL.**

**Kilbur Robinson- MTR Addict**

**P.S. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL OCTOBER 23****RD****! I WANT THAT MEET THE**

**ROBINSONS DVD NOW!!! I WANT TO SEE THE MOVIE AGAIN!!! **


End file.
